magusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hans' Tagebuch
thumb|Skizze, Washington D.C. nach New York City 2011-08-16 Versetzung in die FBI Niederlassung in New York City Gleich zu Beginn der Handlung ereilen Hans einige schicksalsträchtige Ereignisse. Anfangen tut alles mit der Vorladung beim Vize-Direktor, einem älteren schwarzen Mann. Dieser eröffnet Hans, dass er nach New York versetzt wird. Dort wird er als Mitglied der Sonderabteilung für paranormale Ereignisse arbeiten. Einen besonderen Anreiz soll die Arbeit mit Fällen wie der Frau, die den Geist ihrer eigenen Oma gesehen hat bieten. [thumb|I'm not saying it was aliens... but it was aliens.[http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/158329#.TrP3yVa6SSo Quelle ]]"Ich komm' mir vor wie in Akte X, wo alle nur irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten hinterherjagen, ich will richtige übernatürliche Ereignisse untersuchen." - Hans Ohne großes Aufheben nimmt Hans die Entscheidung entgegen und beginnt unverzüglich mit der Planung des Umzugs. Vorher gibt es noch ein Telefonat mit seiner Frau Michelle, in der durch einen Kommunikationsfehler das Wort "Beförderung" statt "Versetzung" verendet wird. Der Schreibtischtäter des Umzugsunternehmen zeichnet sich durch eine gesteigerte Kommunikationsschwierigkeit aus. Nach wenigen Versuchen, einen baldigen Termin zu vereinbaren bricht Hans das Gespräch ab, mit der Ansage morgen um 12.00 Uhr. "Normal bin ich doch gar nicht so schwer zu verstehen. Naja vielleicht wollte ich auch nur ein paar der alten Möbel loswerden. Die sind mitunter echt häßlich!" Hans Vorsorglich wurde die Dienstwaffe gleich in Washington abgegeben. Der Transport wäre im Flugzeug ein Problem geworden. Dieses Recht ist nur U.S. Marshalls vorbehalten. Übergriff radikal-links-extremsistischer Kommunist-Demokraten Michelle erzählte mir auf dem Flug zum Big Apple in den Pausen ihrer Verschmähungen, die durch die anderen Fluggäste auch noch bekräftigt wurden, von einem erneuten Übergriff der radikal-links-extremistischen Kommunist-Demokraten (Acr.: rleKD) auf die Columbia University. Angeblich haben die relKD vor das amerikanische Bildungswesen zu sabotieren, damit ihre Ideologie leichter Anklang bei den zukünftigen ungebildeten Generationen findet, zumindest meinte FOX News das. Dort sollen wohl Löcher in einige Wände der Universität geschlagen worden sein. "Manchmal frage ich mich doch, ob ihr eigenes Bildungsniveau nicht dazu beiträgt, dass sie die FOX News sieht." - Hans 2011-08-17 Erster Tag in der neuen Abteilung Vorbildlich beginnt der erste Tag in New York mit der Meldung in der FBI Zentrale mitten in Manhattan. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der verschnupften und doch liebreizenden Miss Blubb wurde ich auf das 2. Untergeschoß und die dort eingerichtete Abteilung "X-1" verwiesen. Miss Blubb machte mich auch darauf aufmerksam, dass ich meine Dienstwaffe in einem Sicherheitskoffer im Flugzeug hätte transportieren können. Nach einem Sicherheitscheck ging es dann mit dem Aufzug nach unten. Der freundliche Herr im Aufzug wies mich darauf hin, dass die Abteilung "X-1" auch unter dem Namen "Freak Show" bekannt ist. "Natürlich, es reicht nicht, dass ich mich mit pseudoparanormalen Fällen beschäftigen soll. Nein, meine neue Abteilung muss natürlich auch gleich stadtbekannt sein als 'Freak Show'" -Hans Der Zustand des Stockwerk repräsentierte den Ruf, den die "Freak Show" innerhalb unserer Behörde genießt. Es war das ungewollte Kind einer polnischen Prostituierten, das dem wolllüstigen Senator seine Karriere ruinieren wird. Die Gänge waren leere, leblose und ungestrichene Betonwände, spärlich ausgeleuchtet von kalten Neonröhren. Ein einziger langer Gang erstreckt sich vom Fahrstuhl aus in Richtung einer großen metallenen Doppeltür, auf der groß "X-1" stand. Direkt hinter dieser Tür begrüßte mich ein 3-köpfiges meschnliches Skelett in einem 2m hohen Schaukasten. Zusätzlich zu dieser Gestalt wurde ich von einem ohrenbetäubenden elektrischen Kreischen begrüßt. Der Raum in dem ich nun stand schien erst kürzlich renoviert worden zu sein. Die Farbe an der Wand wurde noch als "frisch gestrichen" deklariert, ebenso standen überall halbaufgebaute Aktenschränke und andere Büroobjekte. Als niemand auf mein wirkungsloses Rufen niemand reagierte beschloß ich als Berg eben zu meinem Propheten zu gehen. Über die einzige weitere Tür in diesem Raum gelangte ich in einen weiteren Raum der ähnlichen Charm versprühte wie der vorherige. thumb|Christina MichalsonIch fand die Quelle des unmenschlichen Lärms in diesem Zimmer, in Form eines CD Players, an. Nachdem ich die Lautstärke stark reduziert habe kam eine bezaubernde junge rothaarige Dame unter ihrem Schreibtisch zum Vorschein. Ihr Name war Christina Michalson. Sie stellte sich kurz vor und erklärte mir, dass wir beide die neue Special Investigation Unit sind. Unsere Aufgabe ist es die paranormalen Fälle innerhalb New Yorks aufzuklären. Unsere erste Quelle war das New Yorker Magazin Big Apple Worm. "In diesem Moment war mir klar warum man uns als 'Freak Show' belächelte." -Hans Christina zog einige Artikel aus dem Magazin und hing sie an unsere Pinnwand. Ich habe diese Artikel für mich unter die SIU Akten gepackt. Bevor wir allerdings mit irgendwelchen Nachforschungen anfangen konnten musste ich zuerst noch meinen Monitor aufbauen, Christinas Kartons rumtragen und ihren Spitzen-BH suchen. "..." -Hans Insgesamt scheint Christina eine sehr freundliche allerdings auch verspielte und neckische Person zu sein. Sie hatte mich mit einer Kanonade von anzüglichen Kommentaren und Gesten beschossen. Sie traf voll ins Schwarze. Big Apple Worm - New Yorks okkultes Klatschblatt thumb|Big Apple WormOhne das Magazin bisher genauer gelesen zu haben halte ich es aktuell für genauso minderwertig wie die meisten anderen Magazine über diesen Themenbereich. Natürlich darf die Bevölkerung von diesen Ereignissen erfahren aber ich denke, dass dieses Magazin von und für Alufolienhütte-tragende-Mittdreißiger ist. Überall steckt die große Verschwörung, Drogen im Wasser um uns eine Gedankenkontrolle aufzuzwingen. Der übliche Unsinn eben. Ich werde den Fällen aber nachgehen, alleine schon damit ich Christina nicht blöd dastehen lasse. Es ist ja durchaus möglich, dass ich mich doch irre und hier ein Lokalführer für Okkultes vorliegt. Mein erster Fall - Would you love a monster dog? Nachdem ich erfolgreich von der Suche nach Christinas BH zurückkehrte eröffnete mit diese, dass es wohl einen ernst zu nehmenden Fall gibt. Es wurde in den Central Park Zoo eingebrochen und ein Wolf entwendet. Merkwürdig daran ist die Tatsache, dass Spuren eines großen hundeähnlichen Wesens vorgefunden worden. Wir machten uns sofort auf dem Weg um der Sache nachzugehen. Auf dem Weg zum Zoo haben wir noch meine neue Dienstwaffe abgeholt. Endlich fühle ich mich wieder komplett ausgerüstet. Es ist zwar nicht davon auszugehen, dass uns am Tatort unmittelbare Gefahr erwartet aber wenn mich die Dienstaufsicht ohne Waffe erwischt gibt das sicherlich Ärger. Gerade Ärger kann ich mir aktuell nicht leisten. Christina hat mich zur Assistentenarbeit verdonnert, weil ich kein Auto fahren kann. Alleine um dieser Erniedrigung zu entkommen sollte ich einen offiziellen Führerschein machen. Ich habe die Details zu diesem Fall unter den SIU Akten notiert. 2011-08-18 Besuch einer imaginären Wildsau Samstag Morgen, das erste Mal, dass ich mich wirklich mit dem Haus und der Nachbarschaft befassen kann wird von einem unangenehmen und kostspieligem Ereignis überschattet. Während ich mit Marie eine Teeparty veranstaltete muss ein Unbekannter unseren Garten verwüstet haben. Als Krach mich vom Spiel mit meiner Tochter aufhören lies vermutete ich zuerst die Möbelpacker die unsere Sachen aus Washington brachten dahinter. Bei einer Inspektion musste ich jedoch feststellen, dass keiner der Handwerker in der Lage ist meine Hecke und das Rosenbeet so niederzutrampeln und dabei auch noch durch unser Gartenhaus brechen kann. Im Anblick dieses Pfad der Verwüstung verständigte ich sofort unsere Versicherung, die einen Wildschaden jedoch ausschließt. Das ca 1,50m hohe Loch im Gartenhaus deutet aber durchaus auf eine Wildsau hin. Nachdem ich mir von Michelle einiges deswegen anhören durfte viel mir auf, dass die Verwüstungen Ähnlichkeiten mit denen an der Columbia University haben. Ich machte einige Fotos und schickte diese an Christina weiter. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war diese vor Ort. Eine kurze Analyse überzeugte auch sie, dass es große Ähnlichkeit gibt. Wir beschlossen, die Spuren zu verfolgen und den Täter zu stellen. Kurz nachdem wir außerhalb meines Grundstücks waren trafen wir einen Mann, der nicht in diese Gegend passte. Er gab uns Hinweise auf die Gestalt des Flüchtigen. Leider haben wir seine Spur kurz darauf verloren. Nachdem ich Christina verabschiedet hatte habe ich mich noch mit dem Mann, namens Richard, bekannt gemacht. Sollte ich irgendeine Chance auf Schadensersatz haben werde ich jeden Zeugen brauchen, den ich finden kann. Richard war in der Gegend gewesen um eine antike Polaroidkamera abzuholen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch konnte ich ihn überzeugen, mich ihn begleiten zu lassen. "In dieser Lage zu Michelle zurückzugehen hätte mir an dem Tag echt das Genick gebrochen." -Hans Sein Weg führte uns nach Hell's Kitchen, wo er die Kamera abgeben sollte. Ich habe die Details zu diesem Fall ebenfalls in den SIU Akten dokumentiert. thumb|Hudson Harpthumb|MitchFremdenführer Nachdem wir unsere Busfahrt beendet hatten brachten wir die Kamera zu einem großen Briefkaste abseits der Strasse. Dort hat Richard sie eingeworfen und wir sind weiter zur Hudson Harp. Nach einem kurzen Gang betraten wir besagtes Lokal. Eine irische Kneipe. Eine irische Kneipe mit einem Barkeeper, der irischer nicht sein könnte. Der Laden ist aber ziemlich nett. Richard und der Barkeeper, Mitch, scheinen sich schon länger zu kennen. Zumindest hatte Richard über $200 Schulden bei ihm. Ich mache ihm keine Vorwürfe dafür, sowas passiert manchmal. Schlimm war nur die Diskussion der beiden, während ich meinen Whiskey trinken wollte. Als Lösung habe ich dann Richards Deckel bezahlt. Nach ein paar weiteren Gläsern sind wir dann Klamotten und Werkzeug kaufen gehen. Zwangsweise waren wir noch im öffentlichen Bad damit er sich duschen kann. Als wir fertig waren habe ich ihn dann noch Michelle vorgestellt. Sie hat meine Entscheidung akzeptiert. Richard bekommt $5 pro Stunde Gartenarbeit und falls ich mal eine Führung durch New York brauche kann ich ihn für ungefähr $8 pro Stunde anheuern. "Endlich mal ein Lichtblick" -Hans Ich bin gespannt, wie er sich als Gärtner macht. Montag ist sein erster Tag bei uns. 2011-08-19 Die kleine hat mich heute morgen mit einem Mordslärm aus dem Bett geworfen, viel zu früh natürlich. Auf der Suche nach ihr ist meine eine Fee über den Weg geflogen. "Das kommt vom fehlenden Schlaf..." -Hans Marie saß zusammen mit Richard in ihrem Zimmer. Die beiden waren anscheinend die Ursache für den Lärm. Sie waren bereit mir noch eine halbe Stunde Schlaf zu gönnen. Tagsüber bin ich dann der Wolfsentführung nachgegangen und habe mich mit einigen mutmaßlichen Werwölfen unterhalten. Ich konnte einige Hinweise erhalten und bin sicherlich auf einem guten Weg. Später am Tag war ich mit meiner Kollegin im Central Park. Dort gab es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen mehreren Obdachlosen, die in eine Massenschlägerei ausartete. Bei meiner Heimkehr abends war die ganze Wohnung verwüstet. Immerhin war der Garten wieder in Schuss. Es gibt jetzt sogar ein Baumhaus. Ich hatte noch eine kurze Unterhaltung mit unserem neuen Gärtner und habe ihn hoffentlich zu einer weniger chaotischen Arbeitsweise überreden können. 2011-08-25 In den letzten Tagen ist einiges passiert. Meine neuen Freunde und ich haben einen Kurztrip nach Kuba unternommen. Dort sind wir mit Kiara White ins Bermuda Dreieck gefahren und haben mit einem Gadget eine Reise in ein alternatives New York angetrteten. Dort hat sie mir den Wolfsgeist, mit einem Kuss, übergeben. Ich trage die gute Dame nun in meinem Bauch spazieren. Nach dieser Übergabe hat Kiara uns verlassen. Ich habe uns mit dem Gadget und einer großen Menge Glück zurück gebracht, ins Bermuda Dreieck. Nachdem wir zum Boot geschwommen sind mussten wir feststellen, dass unser Kapitän tot war, anscheinend schon länger. "Komisch, da mir keine Zeitverschiebung aufgefallen ist." -Hans Auf dem Rückweg zum Festland wurden wir von einem Trupp Schwarzhemden abgefangen und per Helikopter in eine NSA Basis in den Staaten gebracht. Dort wurden wir Hanna vorgeführt, die uns über das Gerät aufklärte. Wir haben uns geeinigt, ihr das Gerät wiederzubringen. Sullivan hatte es vom Boot mitgenommen, um es untersuchen zu können. Nach ein paar Tage bat Sullivan mich ein Treffen auszumachen mit Hanna. Ich habe kurzer Hand die ganze Truppe eingeladen. Nach kurzer Vorbereitung sind wir dann alle zusammen nach Nexus aufgebrochen, um von dort aus wieder in diese alternative Version der Erde zu kommen. Dort wollen wir eine Bekannte vom Professor suchen. Angekommen im alternativen Boston wurden wir von einem Vampir angesprochen, der unser Blut als Imbiss haben wollte. Wir haben ihn vertrieben müssen aber mit Ärger rechnen. Eine Spur haben wir leider auch noch nicht gefunden. Kategorie:Die Steiner Akten